coviafandomcom-20200214-history
Game Manual
Game Rules Basic things: after declaring an action roll 1d20 plus your level modifier ex(I want to search this room and rolled a 8, my search level is 2 so my finial search score is 10) Modifier levels are how far you advance in your skill and are gained though using them in a heroic or superpar way decided by the dm modifier levels are be raised or lowered through magical items or spells Action success are as followed: 1-7 failure, 8-15 moderate success 15-20 major success, 1 is critical failure which not only fails but hinders or hurts the player, 20 is a critical success it performs the action perfectly and gives the player some kind of added bonus. Depending on the circumstances Increase or decrease success threshold as necessary Insanity level is a status effect not known to the player and is gained through events of particular stress, lack of sleep, spells, curses or divine tokens. Insanity levels are reduced though pleasure (permanent) or spells (temporary) Insanity is rated 0-20 if your 1d20 action is rolled at or below your insanity level you will hallucinate in regards to whatever you are doing and will reduce your action roll by half of your insanity level rounding down (hallucinations cannot hurt you) Combat: starts with rolling a 1d20 to determine weapon accuracy and the opposition rolls 1d20 minus armor tier to determine dodge speed. if the attack speed is higher the Dodge then the attack lands if less then miss. If victim is unaware then attack automatically lands but still rolls to critical chance. The player can decide how they want to divide up their movement and attacks in their turn. Without any bonuses each player will attack once. Rolling a critical will give double damage and an extra roll if that roll is another 20 then it becomes an auto kill. Attacking or breaking limbs will affect your character or enemies (head reduce weapon accuracy by 1 and concussion reduces by 5 arms will make the item in that hand drop but can be picked up broken is unable to use that arm and makes 2 handing impossible leg reduces speed by 1 broken reduces speed by 5 and makes character fall losing a turn) failing on attack accuracy (1-5) will give the opposing character a chance to parry on a successful roll. Rolling 1 will deal double damage Damage is decided by rolling an appropriate die corresponding to try our weapon tier, same with armor which reduces damage, depending on effects you can add dice your increase over all damage Tier 1: 1d4 Tier 2 : 1d6 Tier 3: 1d8 Tier 4: 1d10 Tier 5: 1d12 Weapon enchantment adds another equal sided die to your damage giving that die that type of damage you can enchant armor as well and have it protect aagythey type of elemental damage as well. Types of damage don't cross over (fire only defends fire) Upgrading your weapons and armor gives you 1 additional damage or defense per each upgrade enchantment damage receives 1 per as well Stealth kill is when you are undetected by everyone and is able to be behind your victim will give you a guaranteed kill without making noise while using an appropriate weapon Types of enchantment: fire ice lightning magic and dark you can use a vendor to enchant or do it your self if you have a rune to use, you can removes runes from items, destroying the rune but keeping the items Range weapons lose half accuracy every 50 feet Magic requires you to know the spell, learning it from a tome. You can only read a tome equivalent your magic level each level of magic increases spell damage and effectiveness and deceases mana cost. Mana does not regenerate. You get mana through potions, sleeping or divine tokens. Turns are any combination of 2 actions and 1 movement (attack is an action) Crimes seen by civilians will be reported to the nearest guard who will respond to it if you stop them from talking to a guard they won't report it. When you gain a skill level you can increase your health or mana in any combination by 5 points Moral Affiliation Morality is how your character should act in a particular situation, this is for the player to remember how to act, and for a reference for the behavior of the Mercenary list. Lawful Good- A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. She combines a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. She tells the truth, keeps her word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. This type of person has a family, who he cares about very much, he helps everyone in need to the point of comprising his family keeping them in a poor state, giving what he has to less fortunate. (has spouse and 2 children in a poor state) Neutral Good- A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He is devoted to helping others. He works with kings and magistrates but does not feel beholden to them. This type of person is a traveler someone who doesn't stand still for too long. Moving from city to city helping everyone he meets, he has no family to tie him down so he has a moderate income, that he uses to help (no family moderate state) Chaotic Good- A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he's kind and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. This type of person does what he feels is right without caring about what others think is right. He has a large family that is very dear to him and keeps them in the best state as he possibility can by whatever means he feels is necessary, (as spouse and 1 child in a good state) Lawful Neutral- A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs her. Order and organization are paramount to her. She may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. The bureaucrat, who follows every law to the letter and respects every tradition even when it doesn't matter to him, he managed to find a wife though traditional means and get a ok job in the government (has spouse moderate condition) True Neutral- A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. She doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, she would rather have good neighbors and rulers than evil ones. Still, she's not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. This character doesn't have any real ambitions or desires he lives alone working a job that he feels is comfortable rejecting promotions and pay raises in order to not work harder. (no family moderate condition) Chaotic Neutral- A chaotic neutral character follows his whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his behavior is not totally random. He is not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. This is a character who does exactly what he wants when he wants and only looks out for himself while not going out of his way to disturb the status quo he will pay it no mind when visiting cities to do his business he lives alone away from everyone else (no family poor condition) Lawful Evil- A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. This is person who follows the laws to the letter serving himself and hurting others through the cracks of the laws making sure they don't get into trouble, pushing things as far as he can go for the sole purpose of hurting someone, he has a very well-paying job that helps him get all the tools and training necessary to hurt people. (spouse no children wealthy) Neutral Evil- A neutral evil villain does whatever she can get away with. She is out for herself, pure and simple. She sheds no tears for those she kills, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. She has no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, she doesn't have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. This character lives on the fringes on society hurting anyone who gets in his way feeling no remorse for it, he might have a real job but focuses most of his attention in the cults and secret societies he follow making his money though illegal means. (no family moderate condition) Chaotic Evil- A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. He is hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he is simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. Thankfully, his plans are haphazard, and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. This character is innately violent hurting people indiscriminately to both is allies and enemies, he trusts no one and has no close friends this kind of person would be a leader of a gang of thugs stealing and looting to make his money creating a vast criminal network held together by the fear of crossing his person (no family wealthy) Mercenaries Mercenaries are able to be hired at various locations. Lawful good crusader Neutral good bard Chaotic good ranger Lawful neutral Knight True neutral merchant Chaotic neutral survivalist Lawful evil doctor Neutral evil thief Chaotic evil mage Occupations Jobs that the player character had before the game. Occupations give various stat bonuses, equipment, and respect levels. For DM Only Things that should only be seen by the dungeon master.